dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General White (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 5 General White collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. General White appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands beside him, one remaining open and the other tightly gripped. *Dragon Ball KeshiGomu *Release date: Unknown This Keshi piece is a unique variant as it features General White with a pistol, pointing it at his opponent and threatening them. The figurine maintains a crouching posture as one hand is raised upward and pointing the weapon. His other hand is seen to his side as White remains in a frantic position. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. *Dragon Ball KeshiGomu *Release date: Unknown This Keshi piece is a unique variant as it features General White as he is seen in a prepared stance, both his hands outstretched as he maintains his position. The figurine is in a crouching posture as he displays a somewhat frantic expression. Epoch *Battle of Muscle Tower DX set *Release date: 1986 This was a genuinely nice play set released by Epoch in 1986, which included a nice repertoire of characters and a recreation of this extremely memorable part of the Dragon Ball saga. Entitled "Battle of Muscle Tower," the entire Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower is depicted in this DX play set, including miniature collectibles of some of the affiliates and members of the Red Ribbon Army such as Major Metallitron, General White, Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, and Android 8. Others also included in this great set are Goku, Suno, the Jingle Village Chief, and Suno. The set has many floors and stages which allows the figurines to be placed on. Also, it can be opened and closed to depict the scenery from the series. When it is closed, the Muscle Tower’s outer exterior is also grafted to a near-perfect status. This is a great set for any fan of the Muscle Tower and no collection is complete without this amazing compilation of Red Ribbon Army members all in one set. General White can be seen standing on the highest level of the tower as he is confronted by Goku. There is a rather interesting color scheme for him on the box art, depicting his figurine with black hair rather than the silver hair he is officially seen with. *Epoch Mini Set No. 46 *Release date: 1987 These miniature 4-piece character sets were released by Epoch in 1987. The No. 46 set included General White in a frantic stance. The pieces are all in a light green rubber texture. Also, they come with a yellow base and a large-scale Goku figurine for this set. The packaging background for each and every set has a unique image layout. This one portrays Goku, Buyon, Master Roshi, and Ninja Murasaki. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise